Another Mystery Person at the End of This Book Starring Riley O'Gannon-Red and Fred Jones
Children’s book by Niveithika1999 Info Another Mystery Person at the End of This Book Starring Riley O'Gannon-Red and Fred Jones is another children’s book after The Mystery Person at the End of This Book starring Riley O'Gannon-Red. Parody of Sesame Street’s Another Monster at the End of This Book. As Riley tries to find out who is the mystery person at the end of this book, Fred tries to stop her from investigating by putting a lot of obstacles. But, it won't be easy when Riley joins the fun! Pages Front cover Riley: (Reads the title) Another Mystery Person at the end of this Book, starring Riley O'Gannon-Red and- Fred: (Tickles Riley’s side and she laughs) and Fred Jones! Page 1 Riley: Hey Fred, let’s go find the mystery person at the end of this book! Fred: Um... I don’t know, is there a monster or ghost because I oughta set a trap for it. Riley: Don't be silly. Pages 2-3 Fred: Uh... I don't know if we're going to find this... mystery person at the end of this book. Riley: That's what I'' did for the first time, now I'm going to do it again, but with you. Fred: Okay... Pages 4-5 Fred: (Looks back at Riley from the next page) Riley: Hmm... I hope there won't be any obstacles or traps that Fred made in every page in the book. Fred: (Makes a plotting face and laughs quietly) Pages 6-7 Riley: *Starts humming, then slips on a banana peel* Whoa! Fred: *Laughing* Hey riley! Riley: Oh Freddie! Guess I'll have to join the fun. Pages 8-9 Riley: Hmm... A ball? What's it doing here? 'Guess I'll use it. Fred: Huh? Hmmph! Page 10-11 Fred: (Looks around as Riley is prepared to throw a ball at Fred) I know where you are, Riley. Riley: (Throws a ball at Fred's head) YAH! Fred: DOH! Riley: HA HA! (Runs away from Fred) Fred: Hey! (Runs to find Riley) Pages 12-13 Fred: *Panting* Hold the phone, where did you go, Riley? Riley: I'm on the next page! Fred: I'm coming to get you, Riles! Pages 14-15 Fred: (Creeps to find Riley, but then steps on something squeaky) Yikes! Riley: (Laughing) Fred: Augh! A Rubber Duck? Pages 16-17 Riley: (Walks, then stops. But then Fred walks in) Maybe I'ill just stop for minute. Fred: (Walks up to Riley, then catches her) Gotcha! Riley: Whoa! (Laughing) Pages 18-19 Riley: Hey, Fred! Where did you go? We need to find the mystery person at the end of this book, remember? Fred: I know. (Panting) Maybe we should... Right after I rest. Riley: Hmm? Pages 20-21 Riley: Freddy! Where are you? We need to- Fred: I know. Find the mystery... person... at the end... *Yawns* of... thizzz... (Snoring) Riley: Huh? Wait a minute! Page 22-23 Riley: The mystery person at the end of the book is Freddy. (Looks at Fred, sleeping) Fred: Zzzzzzz... (Mumbling) Riley: (Whispering) Oh wait... Freddy's asleep. Probably, he's exhausted from trying to stop ''me from finding the mystery person, which is him. (Gets a blanket and puts it on Fred's back) Aw... poor guy. Hey, do you wanna stop, or go back to the beginning and we can do it again? *Smiles* Writer's Note My Book is Done! Only 23 Pages.Category:Books Category:Children's Books Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff